legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Outer Regions Recon
Outer Regions Recon is the fifth quest in The Vision and the Voice Questline, required for entry into The Outer Regions. This quest will take players into a special instance of the raid, allowing them to fully explore the city of Valun'tsia. Progression Start: Tylious - located within the Mountains of Converged Space. End: Sera - Located within The Outer Regions. Objectives #Scout out the Great Gates of Valun'tsia. #Scout out the Central Spire in Valun'tsia. #Scout out the Gates of the Blasphemous Keep. #Scout out the Eastern Courtyard. #Scout out the Western Courtyard. #Report your findings to Sera at the Great Gates of Valun'tsia. Description Tylious points at the Great Rift. Go now , venture forth into The Outer Regions. I will speak to you on the other side. Good luck to you, hopefully you'll mind won't crumble upon entry. Tylious walks through the Great Rift, laughing. Progress 'Steps 1- 5' Tylious looks up at you expectantly. If you have found anything, please, report your findings to Sera. I know nothing of this place, surely she can help you. 'Step 6' Sera is staring at you as you approach, clearly she has been waiting for you. She takes out a note. Tell me what you saw , and tell me everything about this place. I may be the only one here even who knows even the slightest bit about Valun'tsia, but anything will help. Completion You relay what you learned to Sera, who, despite her lack of emotion, takes a step back, clearly in shock. she begins to write a note down, but a thunderous crack and an echoing voice interupts her. This time, Seras eyes go wide, and she drops her notebook. Sera! How long has it been since we last talked? The voice laughs. Oh thats right, your silly vow has prevented us from talking. Such a shame, I was hoping I would not have to show myself. A form flaots up from the city and lands before you. The figure is clad in majesctic gold armour, a crown rests upon his head. The man turns towards you and bows. Greetings, I am the great Thotazlxax. I will not show myself in my true form, for now I wish to keep you alive. Thotazlxax turns towards Sera. Now Sera, we have much to discuss. We must have no interuptions. Tendrals of a sickly light burst from Thotazlxax's back, and plunge into the ground. Large tentacles burst forth from the ground, and begin attacking you. And for this once, would you be so kind as to break your vow of silence? I wish to speak with you, I do not wish to read a book. Sera looks down, her fists clenched tight. She looks up and punches Thotazlxax in the face. Yes... I shall speak to you. Let it be heard over the din of battle. Sera raises her head, and shouts into the air. Do as you wish Thotazlxax! Rewards 7,500 reputation with The White Scarves.